


A New Outlook

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Expello [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Exile, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al have a chat in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Outlook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



Al brought Ed a mug of water fresh from the stream that flowed behind their new home. Home that was a joke he bitterly thought. The asshole judge had to have known the place was due to be condemned. It was not not safe for man nor beast. 

 

Al was willing to bet that was why he picked the place. He was sure he was going to go down in the history books as the man to topple FullMetal. That once he convinced the people that Ed was a monster he would be hailed the conquering hero and an instant legend. He should have learned that legends fall. The old bastard only had look as far as Ed. The other day his name was still said with pride. He was the people’s alchemist the one alchemist who would always help the little guy. Yesterday we was the sickest pervert in the military.

It didn’t take long for Al to realize the judge had been waiting for him to turn into a simpering mess in his office. No one had bothered to tell Al that he was supposed to be grateful to be saved from his evil big brother. The same brother that everyone now believed had been mistreating him for years and had him to afraid to leave him. His blood still boiled over the thought. Ed would cut off his own hand before he willing hurt Al. That was a slight exaggeration as well. They were brothers above all else and had been throwing punches ever since Al was big enough to hit him back. While bloody noses and bruises when sparring were acceptable badges for both of them seriously injury wasn’t allowed.

 

There was no way he would jeopardize Al. He was willing to give up his limbs to keep Al with him any way he could. Al knew he He could have stayed in Resembool with Pinako and Winry when Ed enlisted He was willing to bet that even the Hughes would have allowed Al to stay with them.

He knew without a doubt that if he had stayed behind Ed still would have hunted for a way to fix him. He couldn’t imagine waving good bye to Ed as he left to go on a mission alone. He would spend the entire time worried that he would get himself killed.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Ed asked him.

“That this is all my fault. I should have listened to you.” Al sighed.

“Damn, can I get that in writing? Maybe the size of a wall mural for our bedroom? I want it on the wall across from the bed not over our bed. That way every morning you can see it.” Ed laughed.

“How can you laugh? I can’t think of one thing that has happened that was even a little bit funny.” Al whispered.

“You’re right it isn't funny, but we can’t change what happened. You could sort of, you could go back to Central. All you have to do is sniffle and cry about the mean controlling abusive bastard of a brother I really am. Tell them you were to afraid to say a word while we were still there. That you figured if you could pull off the great escape I would be stuck up here by myself. I am willing to bet a lot of people would take you in. Mustang would, Pinako, all of Mustang’s guys would adopt you. Hell, I know Gracia would for sure.” Ed trailed off as if lost in thought.

“You know for a genius you are such a dumbass. If I was going to do that I would have just let you rot in that cell. I had to put on a real show to get the judge to see things my way. He was a real dumbass.” Al snapped.

“ I heard about the fit you threw in the judges chamber. The guards in prison were talking about it, and they still blamed me. That this was your one chance to be rid of me. That had to have been the funniest thing I heard in ages. They really thought I was abusing you while you were in the suit.  
I heard them saying the reason you were in the suit was because of me. That it was a way for you to hide your physical pain and shield your emotional pain away as well. Like you couldn’t have kicked my ass on any given day.” Ed told him.

“That’s crazy. I can't believe word spread that quickly. I have to admit I did channel my ‘inner Edness’ while I dealt with him.” Al blushed as he confided his secret to his brother.

“Oh really? You’re inner Edness you have to tell me how that works.” Ed smirked.

“Yeah, on the way over to see the judge I asked myself what would Ed do if it were me in there. The answer was simple ‘Scare the fuck outta them ‘till I got my own damn way’. “ Al grinned. “You know as well as I do the fear of alchemy can be scarier than actually seeing it. I reminded the ass that I have just as much talent as you do. While you would blow buildings up being rash, I could easily level a city with the right motivation and plan.”

 

“ Again I ask why do people think you are so sweet and innocent?” Ed bumped Al’s shoulder with his own.

“I have a good grasp on the concept of basic manners and can use a bit of self restraint. Where as you my dear brother are clap first think later kind of guy.” Al grinned and bumped him back.

“ I can think of plenty of times my quick thinking saved your ass.” Ed reminded him.

“That’s funny Brother, I can think of at least as many times where your rash behavior almost got us killed.” Al tried to sound snarky.

“None of those times ever lead to us being exiled.” Ed whispered in Al’s ear.

“I know that Ed. I wish I could make it up to you. If you had been less of an alchemist we might have been able to run off somewhere. I doubt there is anywhere they don't know about the FullMetal alchemist and his tag along little brother.” Al sounded like he was close to tears.

“Al, I’m sorry. Please don't cry. I swear I never thought of you as a tag along. I love you. I won’t make anymore exiled jokes.” Ed kissed his temple and ran his fingers through Al’s hair.

 

 

“I think from now on we have to quit blaming ourselves. Do you really think we did anything wrong? I don’t think so. Do you know how many of our friends have weird habits or strange quirks in their bedroom. Even people like like poor Sheska can’t outrun the gossip. You should hear what they say about her.  
Some people think she got her job by fucking Hughes. That he keeps her at the office so he can have her anytime he wants. Tell me you don't think Gracia would kick her ass and Hughes if that were true. I have to admit some people think she got the job because I was or still am fucking her. I always thought that was kind of twisted. When we first met she still thought of me as a kid. Hell, it has been a few years and she still treats me like a kid. I had nightmares for a week after hearing about what people thought Roy and Riza got up to behind closed doors.” Ed shuddered at the memory.

“That is dumb, you know Roy and Riza are not now and will never be a couple. She would have killed him long ago. How would you know about any of that?” Al asked and poked him in the ribs.

“You are lucky you never had to spend full days in the office. They all gossip so damn much. It is amazing anything gets done. I know we always thought that Roy was a lazy fuck, but trust me there are more people like him then not.” Ed grinned.

“So you sat around and listened to people gossip?” Al sounded shocked. “To think I felt bad for you being cooped up in an office all day.” Al laughed.

 

“Honestly, do you think we should keep this spot? We will most likely have to rebuild from the floor up. If you want to we could build our new home some place else. I think as long as we stay in the mountains it will be okay. It’s not like we have an actual deed or street address.” Ed joked and changed the subject.

“I like that the river is close, and even if the rains pelts the hell out of us it shouldn't swell much past the banks. Do remember when we first met Teacher? How the town was in danger of being flooded. I would hate for that to happen to our house. We already lost two houses I am not going to lose a third. That reminds me, I tried to pack everything we had, but I had such little time. At the time I wished dumb ass would’ve given me a few days, but you would’ve been locked up in there the whole time. I can’t believe I am sitting here upset because we lost things when I could have easily lost you.” Al’s voice broke as he tried his best not to cry at the thought.

“I understand why you are were worried about saving our stuff. You and I have been living out of suitcases for more years than we ever had a home. You did the best you could. You packed everything that mattered. By now you should know the most important thing is you. The rest of the stuff we can replace. I have no fucking idea how we will pull it off. I do know you and I are the best alchemists in the country. We have been shopping and bartering longer than anyone else we know. We will find a way to live up here. It won’t be as bad as they think it will be for us.” Ed promised.

“They broke my house.” Al mumbled.

“I’m not surprised. I doubted they would respect our things. Hell, look at how they tossed the boxes out into the snow when we got here. Can you believe it hasn’t even been a week since we left?” Ed asked him.

“No. not our house, my house. The one you gave my for my birthday. The scale model that you hid the key to the front door in. That was the best gift I ever got. I loved that house. That is why I kept it on the table so everyone could see it.” Al sniffled and leaned his head on Ed’s shoulder.

“The guys all thought you were nuts. The girls though it was the sweetest thing they had ever seen. They used to spend their lunch hours gossiping about how we were going to make the most perfect husbands. If we treated our wives half as well as treated each other they would be our queens. I just liked seeing it on the table every night when I came home.” Ed smiled and ran his fingers through Al’s hair.

Al knew Ed was right they would survive, but more importantly they would be happy.


End file.
